¿Regresaras?
by Saint Lu
Summary: En la noche fria,percibio que su héroe ya habia partido y que todas esas palabras no habian sido mas que una efimera despedida.¡Para los amantes de los tiernos lemurianos!


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. **_

_**Capitulo único: ¿Regresaras?**_

Para ese pequeño pelirrojo, aquella tarde le parecía distinta. Ese color grisáceo y violeta que había adquirido el cielo le provocaba cierta tristeza en su interior. Por alguna razón que solo su corazón conocía, decidió detener su regreso a casa después de ayudar a Shaina con algunos deberes y mirar el horizonte en unas viejas y apiladas rocas del Santuario. De momento se preguntaba porque comenzaba a sentir una pequeña melancolía en su pecho, como si algo en su mundo fuera cambiar ó aquel lugar seco se nublara aún más. Al mirar fijamente al cielo buscando respuestas, se dejó envolver por los crujientes sonidos del aire y soledad. Aquel perfecto cuadro de nubes de algodón cubriendo la extinta luz y brillantes destellos multicolor, le permitían con facilidad hundirse en sus pensamientos.

No supo cuánto tiempo se detuvo hasta que una áspera brisa le revolvió los cabellos, dándose cuenta que el tiempo se había desvanecido y seguramente su maestro le reprendería al llegar.

Con prisa y aliento cansado, apremio sus pasos para llegarlo más pronto posible hasta Aries.

Quizá recibiría una reprimenda o un castigo ante su descuido, pero al saber que sería de boca de su maestro, le producía cierta tranquilidad. Sabía que pocos dichosos en aquel lugar tenían la fortuna de tener un tutor tan sabio y amable como Mu.Y aunque Mu ya le había comentado infinidad de veces que el solo era un simple mortal, Kiki siempre le reiteraba que era su héroe, robándole entonces, una sonrisa e incluso sonrojándole.

Al llegar frente al Templo, se puso a reflexionar, quizá si Mu no estuviera ahí, sin duda no tendría ni pies ni cabeza su pequeñez. Gracias a él, jamás supo lo que era no tener alguien que se preocupara en sus enfermedades o que era el desconsuelo. La vida no había sido fácil, pero a su lado, al menos parecía tener amortiguadores para el corazón.

Antes de dar un paso hacia Aries, Kiki exhaló hondamente y se preparó a escuchar atento a su maestro. Con sigilo, entró hasta la sala privada del Templo, pero algo extraño sucedió. Ahí, en una pequeña mesa que utilizaban ambos para sus lecciones, Mu le esperaba con una humeante taza de té y deliciosas galletas de chocolate, sus preferidas. La presencia del lemuriano no se percibía enfadada ni irritada, pero si con un aire de melancolía y sosiego callado, qué, dándole la espalda, buscaba valor.

Los pasos del pequeño resonaron en el cuarto, haciendo que el de cabellos lilas girara hasta el niño, quién de inmediato se dispuso a excusarse:

-Maestro, perdóneme yo no…

-Ven Kiki, siéntate un momento-interrumpió el mayor, recibiéndole con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras el niño se acercaba con cierto temor, arrastrando sus pasitos. Tras un silencio infernal, el niño se sentó con temor sobre la silla y escucho atento a que su pasivo maestro rompiera el silencio.

-No, Kiki esta vez no te reprenderé, así que no hay que temer; pero si te pediré que escuches. Esta vez Kiki, te diré lo que un día mi maestro me dijo a mí y que sé, te servirá en un futuro.

El pelirrojo intrigado, atendió:

-Kiki, quiero que sepas que todo hombre es fuerte por sí solo, que cada ser humano posee su propia grandeza y virtudes ,sin embargo ,a veces el camino para llegar a ver esa grandeza florecer es nublado; por ello necesitamos de otras personas para poder alcanzar aquel esplendor que parecen tan lejano como el cielo. En nuestro camino, van apareciendo seres que nos dan la luz para volver al mismo camino cuando estamos ciegos y continuar sin dudar, pues siempre estarán a tu lado para guiarnos. Kiki, gracias por haber sido uno de eso seres que iluminaste ese camino y que le diste un sentido nuevo a mi existencia. Como maestro debo decirte que estoy orgulloso y complacido por tu trabajo y por lo mismo, quiero que si algún día llego a faltar, tú continúes hasta encontrar esa grandeza en el camino.

-¿Maestro, porqué dice eso?-pregunto con temblor en su garganta el niño.

-Porque se avecinan tiempos difíciles y quizá las estrellas no hablen a nuestro favor. Pero no pienses en ello, solo no dudes que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en cuerpo y espiritu,como mi alumno que eres -termino Mu con su serena calma mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano del pequeño y se levantaba de su silla dándole la espalda.

Conmovido, Kiki no pudo más con el silencio y dejo que resbalara una lágrima traviesa de su rosada mejilla .Siempre supo que algún día tendría que despedirse de su maestro, ese era el destino de todo caballero, pero siempre lo guardo como todo miedo oculto en lo más hondo de su corazón, dejando que sus pensamientos desaparecieran esa imagen tan lejana.

-Ya puedes irte a descansar, Kiki.

El pequeño pelirrojo se levantó con cierta tristeza de su rostro y aproximo con calma sus paso hacia la salida mientras su cuerpecito era invadido por incontrolables espasmos afligidos.

Escuchó el suspiro involuntario de su maestro una última vez y ladeó su cabeza para mirarle antes de partir. Sorpresivamente y con la tristeza corriendo por sus mejillas, Kiki corrió hasta los brazos de su fuerte maestro, quien solo abrió su pecho para recibirle con aturdimiento.

-Gracias maestro, usted siempre será el mejor de todos.

Tras quedarse unos segundos inundados en melancolía, por fin Mu le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a su alumno y le condujo con un ademán hasta su habitación. Lo llevó hasta su delicado y tranquilo aposento y le miro con una sonrisa compelida.

Mu se quedó un rato parado al borde de la puerta, esperando, como era costumbre, que el pequeño se metiera en sus cobijas y las revolviera todas hasta envolverse como una pequeña bola de nieve.

-Buenas noches, maestro-finalizo el pelirrojo mirando la silueta tras la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Kiki.

Al cerrar la puerta, Mu camino con sigilo hasta la salida de la sala privada de Aries ,tomando con angustia una caja dorada brillante y partiendo del sagrado lugar. Y antes de continuar sus pasos, el lemuriano giró hacia su Templo y habló:

-Adiós Kiki, sé que algún día cargaras esta armadura con madurez y desde donde este, se que estaré orgulloso de ti.

Solo habían pasado algunos minutos antes de apagar la luz de sus ojos, cuando un frio comenzó a invadir los aposentos de Aries, despertando al pequeño pelirrojo sobre la cama. Ansioso, el niño se alzó de sus cobijas y al no percibir el cosmos de su maestro por ninguna parte, se levantó tiritante en su búsqueda por todos los alrededores del Templo, esperando encontrar en algún rincón, un ápice de su cosmos. Corrió con angustia hasta la salida de Aries y lo escrutó con la mirada, sintiendo el frio mármol sobre sus pies. Entonces lo supo; estaba solo y todas esas palabras de aquella noche no habían sido más que una efímera despedida ante sus ojos.

-Maestro…-murmuro al viento el pequeño triste, mientras esperaba que la luna contestara su pregunta: ¿Regresaras?

_**Fin…**_

_**La tristeza me ha invadido en estos días difíciles, ya hace mucho también que no publicaba, y como Kiki es mi personaje favorito y jamás le había escrito un fic, me pareció que este era el momento correcto. Ojala les haya gustado y no deprimido como a mí.**_

_**De antemano agradezco sus palabras y tiempo si se perdieron estos minutos a mi lado, un gran saludo.**_


End file.
